El plenilunio de Luna
by Galicia C.M
Summary: Un día Luna seda cuenta que los habitantes de Equestria nuevamente empiezan a olvidarla de congojándola en una intensa tristeza, después de una de las celebraciones del solsticio de verano tras toca y se niega a levantar la Luna


Capitulo 1 Plenilunio

La Luna estaba hallada en su punto más alto, luciente de color plata en la oscura noche, embellecida por las cuantiosas estrellas de tenue pero hermosa luz, e iluminaba al reino de Equestria y lo hermosea y sus mancebos habitantes juguetean en los esplendorosos campos por la magnífica noche pero pronto cesan y se prestan a reposar, y sobre las nubes la Princesa de la noche los mira con inquietud angustiosa, porque juegan y moran en el día pero la mansedumbre de la noche los apacigua y se pierden de su belleza, y aflige a la princesa hasta hacerla de congojar en llanto y en lágrimas.

Adecento sus lágrimas y descendió de las nubes tomando forma de neblina se acercó para observar a los tranquilos equinos que yacían durmiendo, los potrillos son los más apacibles, cuyos sueños la princesa tranquiliza con sus poderes y encantos pero preferiría que no durmieran para que vieran su gustosa noche y residieran nuevamente en los esplendorosos campos embellecidos con la luz de la Luna, fructuosos y floreales no menos vellos que en el día.

- Porque no jugar en la noche, porque no contemplar su magia, porque no dormir en el día para vivir en la noche.

Y la princesa del día observo su melancolía e intento consolar a su hermana la princesa de la noche pero reconociendo que la noche no tendría jamás el mismo aprecio del día, Luna se encelo de su hermana mayor, del día y del sol, luna tras luna la princesa de la noche notaba como sus súbditos solo vivían felizmente durante el día y solo observaban la belleza del reino de Equetria bajo la radiante y segadora luz del sol, que no notaban la hermosura de la luna y las estrellas, porque eran muy pocos los que alzaban la vista y las apreciaban y aun cuando algunos las valoraban por siempre tendrían que caer en cansado sueño por tanto la noche seria des estimada e inclusive des presida por los temerosos de la oscuridad.

Entonces Luna la princesa de la noche empezó a desear que el sol no tuviese que salir y opacar a la luna y las estrellas con su lastimoso resplandor, en un día doloroso la princesa tras toco y se negó a descender la luna sobreponiéndola para obstruir al sol cegada por los celos y la envidia, también tentó a la destrucción de su única hermana la princesa Celestia quien adolorida intensamente lucho y desterró a su hermana menor a la Luna para que la a vitara por diez siglos.

En la soledad de la Luna Nightmare moon la princesa desterrada seria liberada por las piadosas estrellas tras mil años y la indómita cerviz de Nightmare moon acaecería sobre Equetria nuevamente pero solo para corresponder al fracaso una vez más pues las mismas fuerzas que la detuvieron antes, la reprenderían de nuevo y reprendería a cual quiera que osara perturbar la harmonía del reino de Equestria.

Entonces Luna yacía devuelta a un estado de inocencia y rejuvenecimiento reconvenida, arrepentida y avergonzada la princesa de la noche se afligió y se apesadumbro en el tierno abraso de su hermana mayor quien la perdono sinceramente y lloraron juntas incesantes de pesar, Luna avía por fin vuelto de su destierro y vuelto a la felicidad verdadera junto a su hermana la princesa Celestia.

Luna despertó totalmente sorprendida del sueño que le recordó los dolores del pasado, pues no avía tenido un sueño más claro y triste que este, se preguntó su sentido y la razón más no llego a una conclusión que le satisficiera, observo por las ventanas de sus aposentos un cielo tenuemente rojizo lo que quería decir que ya casi era hora de levantar la luna

- Esta noche es la última antes de la celebración del solsticio de verano

Dijo con mucho gusto y en expresión, salió de sus aposentos para ver a su hermana mayor quien se encontraba en su trono conversando con la princesa twilight bromeando y riendo juntas

- ¡De verdad fuiste novia de discord!

Dijo twilight con exaltación

- Fue durante mi pubertad y la verdad apenas puedo creerlo, en ese tiempo no era tan… mmm, bueno pues diré… inmaduro

Dijo con una duda en su voz

- Querrá decir que no era ¡tan! feo.

Pronuncio Twilight y las dos se sobresaltaron en risas

- ¡Que!

Dijo Luna con una gran sorpresa en el rostro al escucharlas

- ¡Ho Luna! no vi que llegaste

Dijo Celestia

por supuesto que no, no por como reían, ¿es verdad eso?

- ¡Ho…¡ si lo es

- Porque nunca me dijiste algo como eso hermana ni siquiera lo recuerdo

- Bueno, tú eras muy pequeña y no es algo que…

Luna frunció el ceño al interrumpir a Celestia y dijo

- ¡Qué que! Que no te gusta comentar, si es así porque bromeas con algo como eso, esperaría que me lo hubieses contado a mí tú hermana

- ¡Ho…! Luna lo lamento

Frunció el ceño nuevamente y también lo hiso para Twilight pero Twilight no pudo sostenerle la mirada y saco rápidamente el tema de la celebración del solsticio de verano respondiéndole Celestia rápidamente

- ¡Si! Twilight ya está todo listo para la celebración

Pregunto y Twilight le respondió

- ¡Si! la capitana Annilan se ofreció para la organización y su guardia estará en el turno

Con risitas terminaron de hablar pero Luna seguía viéndolas con una índole dura y rostro fruncido, el silencio fue incomodo pero este fue interrumpido por el sonido de las grandes puertas al abrirse por la entrada de la capitana de la guardia nocturna la capitana Annilan, las princesas se dieron la vuelta y la capitana reverencio a las princesas junto a sus cincuenta corceles, Celestia le dijo

- No era necesario traer tantos guardias capitana

Y ella respondió

- Lo sé altezas pero estos eventos importante son un objetivo tentador para quienes deseen perturbar el orden prefiero no tomar riesgos

Dijo mientras se levantaba, la capitana Annilan una yegua unicornio alta de pelaje totalmente negra, ojos carmesí, melena y crin alaciados negros y grises con una cutie mark de un escudo rojo con una estrella en medio, vestida con una armadura ligera muy decorada color negro reluciente como su pelaje, Luna se alegró de ver a su oficial de mayor confianza y la saludo con familiaridad

- Hola Anni

Pero la capitana le respondió con decoro mientras volvía a ser una reverenciar sola a Luna y le siguieron sus cincuenta soldados y Luna sonrió y le dijo

- Eso tampoco es necesario Anni descuida

Volviendo al trato formal pidió disculpas con mucho decoro otra vez y luego se dirigió a la princesa de la noche

- Princesas estoy aquí porque mis soldados me avisaron de posibles peligros que pondrían en riesgo a los habitantes de Ponivylle

Esto! Alerto a Twilight

- ¡Riesgo!

Dijo con inquietud

- Si princesa me informaron de una clase de criatura monstruosa en los límites del bosque Everfree

- Eso es muy cerca del pueblo

Respondió Luna volteando a ver a las demás e intercambiando miradas

- ¿Qué clase de criatura?

Pregunto Celestia a la capitana

- Desconocida el origen de la información proviene de los lugareños

- Ciudadanos capitana

Le corrigió Twilight

- ¡Sí! princesa ¡gracias!

Correspondió la oficial con algo de impertinencia en su voz

- Pero iras a investigarlo

Pregunto Luna

- Si pero dada la información incompleta y la importancia de las circunstancias he venido a solicitar su supervisión personal princesa Luna

- Mmm… no lo sé mi presencia será requerida en Canterlot

- Necesitamos que nos acompañe princesa, tiene que ser esta noche no podemos esperar hasta mañana

Y jovialmente dijo

- Además usted tiene como pasatiempo derrotar criaturas peligrosas

Luna sencillamente y con una sonrisa le respondió

- Cierto

Celestia miro a su hermana y le dijo que fuera pero que procurara estar presente a tiempo para la celebración, Luna acepto, satisfecha la capitana Annilan hiso otra reverencia y se retiró del salón dejando al respectivo turno nocturno de guardia, al cerrar las enormes puertas Luna miro de nuevo directamente a las dos princesas y el silencio volvió, pues a la princesa Luna no se le pasa su carácter serio y severo fácilmente a lo que las princesas Celestia y Twilight solo pudieron sonreír trabajosamente.

Entonces Luna le pidió a Twilight muy directa pero decorosamente que le permitiera estar a solas con su hermana, Twilight solo respondió con algo de incomodidad

- De acuerdo estaré en la biblioteca

Y al abandonar el salón del trono Celestia hablo primero

- Hermana te pido que me disculpes por no decírtelo pero no es para tanto

Y ella negó

- No, no es por eso, aunque si debiste decirme desde cuando ya no nos decimos nuestros secretos ¡desde mi destierro!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Luna!

Respondió Celestia sorprendida

- ¡No! lo ciento es que yo… bueno es que… tuve un sueño

- Un sueño

- Sí, más bien una pesadilla donde volvía a revivir mí, pasado cuando, bueno tú sabes

- Ho… Luna no te preocupes por eso está todo en el pasado ya no tiene importancia

- ¡Sí!, es solo que ¿porque tengo esta clase de pesadillas ha hora?

- No lo sé, yo no sé interpretar los sueños mejor que tú

- Es que no veo el sentido, es decir los sueños son un reflejo de nuestra imaginación, deseos y aspiraciones, pero las pesadillas más bien son causadas por nuestros temores inconscientes

Celestia la abraso y con cariño le dijo

- Ho… mi pequeña hermana no tienes de que preocuparte pudo ver que no tienes malos deseos de ningún tipo no permitiré que nos separemos o través, siempre estaremos juntas te lo prometo Luna

Le sonrió y le devolvió el abraso al separase notaron que ya era la hora de bajar el Sol para dar paso a la Luna y la noche.

En el jardín frontal del castillo estaba la capitana Annilan y sus tropas conformadas de bats ponis alados y unos cuantos unicornios esperando y observando a las princesas Celestia y Luna quienes estaban bajando el Sol y levantando la luna, al terminar las hermanas se dieron un amoroso abraso y la princesa Luna descendió del balcón para aterrizar frente las tropas, la capitana Annilan se acercó e hiso un saludo informal y familiar a Luna pero sus corceles hicieron una reverencia y dijo la capitana

- Ha hora sin ademanes

Haciendo un choque de cascos, le dijo

- Estas lista princesita

- Más que tú

- Pues vamos el carruaje está listo

Ambas subieron al carruaje tirado de bats ponis, se elevaron por los aires partiendo rumbo al bosque mientras volaban entre las torres de Canterlot la capitana Annilan elogiaba la noche de la princesa Luna

- Las noches que usted nos trae son simplemente las más hermosas que avisto Equestria

- Gracias sé que ha si es

- Sé que no eran así durante su esencia

Luna cedió cuenta de cómo podría saber algo como eso y esto le respondió a la capitana

- Por mis ancestros, todos ellos han contado a través de las generaciones la trágica historia de su exilio y la perdida de nuestra princesa, ninguna noche que nos allá traído su hermana ha logrado emular sus noches Luna

- Porque nunca me lo avías comentado

- Creí que ya lo sabía

Con algo de molestia en su vos Luna respondió

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo supiese si no me lo dices?

Annilan le explico que creía que su hermana le hubo dicho todo cuanto avía ocurrido durante su ausencia pero Luna dijo que tal vez avía omitido algunos detalles sin importancia a lo cual Annilan le pregunto si sabía que los de su casta avía iniciado una revuelta y que una revolución casi avía ocurrido después de su destierro, Luna se sorprendió en gran manera pero no se permitió hacer ninguna expresión y solo dijo con el rostro asía abajo

- No, no lo sabía.

- Bueno supongo que su ¡hermana! No le quiso sobrecargar con más cosas pero en mi opinión debió decírselo ase tiempo, no es que usted hubiese regresado ayer de su destierro

Luna no dijo nada y continuaron, estaban sobrevolando Ponyville mientras la capitana Annilan comentaba más asuntos durante la permanencia de la princesa en la Luna

- ¿Luna es aquí Poniville donde viven tus benefactoras?

- Si

Respondió con una expresión deprimente y sin voltear a ver a Ponyville luego la capitana noto el castillo de la princesa Twiligth señalándolo y dirigiéndose a Luna pero ella permanecía inamovible y con la faz abajo, al voltear a ver a Luna dejo de hablar para sentarse pero observándola de reojo, cuando hubieron llegado al bosque y habiendo aterrizado la capitana Annilan dio órdenes a sus bat corceles que volaran sobre las tropas terrestres y que los unicornios usasen hechizos de luz para iluminar su paso por el espeso bosque y formo un pelotón reducido en número que a acompañaría a la princesa Luna, quien se guía distraída

- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡princesa Luna!

- ¡Ha!

Se sobresaltó al reaccionar entonces pregunto

- ¡Qué ocurre!

- Princesa usted puede ir con el segundo pelotón ¿le parece bien? sé que a usted le gusta tener la menor ayuda posible cuando se enfrenta a esas criaturas del bosque

- Si está bien

La Luna ya estaba en su plenilunio su resplandor más luminiscente y a un no habían señales de la vestía monstruosa, Luna avía estado distraída buscando ya por varias horas y se avían alejado del resto de las tropas uno de sus guardias nocturno noto el comportamiento inusual de la princesa y le pregunto si se sentía bien y ella le respondió

- Si guardia estoy bien

Pero al regresar el semblante hacia abajo devolvió nuevamente la palabra preguntando a sus guardias

- Guardias ustedes… ¿saben lo que paso después de que yo fuere desterrada a la Luna?

Pregunto al momento de mirarlos en espera de una respuesta poco complaciente, otro guardia le respondió

- Si toda la casta de ponis nocturnos conoce lo sucedido

- Podría por favor contarme todo lo que sucedió

- Por supuesto princesa pero ¿a hora?

- Si una hora

- Está bien todo lo que sé o al menos lo que me contaron es que cuando usted fue desterrada, claro que los primeros en notar su ausencia fueron los guardias nocturnos al escuchar a la princesa Celestia comunicar que usted se avía vuelto bueno… no quisiera…

Al notar Luna la inquietud del guardia le dijo

- No se preocupe

Y el guardia prosiguió

- Entonces fue cuando los guardias empezaron a especular acerca de su exilio hubo rumores y hasta testimonios de lo sucedido y al no estar seguros de lo que realmente avía ocurrido fue entonces que empezaron las revueltas directamente contra la princesa Celestia al final se intentó que la princesa abandonara su puesto como princesa de Equestria

- Ya veo

Luna observo el cielo, este estaba empezando a nublarse con nubes negras y tormentosas ocultando por completo la luz que daba la luna

- Guardias ya no queda tiempo para continuar la búsqueda de la criatura además el tiempo está empezando a empeorar pronto las tropas no podrán mantener el vuelo y ni hablar del peligro de los relámpagos será mejor reagruparse con los demás

En solo unos cuantos minutos un tormentoso aguacero cayó sobre Everfree, los relámpagos eran ensordecedores, los árboles se sacudían con violencia por el fuerte vendaval ramas, hojas y toda clase de objetos volaban sobre y alrededor de los ponis Luna les hablaba con voz vociferante tratando de guiarlos al resto del grupo

- ¡¿Cómo se formó esta tormenta tan rápidamente?!

Se preguntaban los guardias que acompañaban a Luna esta se volteó y dijo

- ¡Ciertamente no es natural! ¡hay que buscar refugio!

Buscaron refugio y dieron con una cueva grande, entraron allí, Luna ilumino con su cuerno la obscura cueva notando que por dentro era bastante más grande de lo aparente dirigió la luz que emitía su cuerno al techo viendo que el techo de la cueva estaba llena de un gran número de estalactitas que le ponían en toque lúgubre, uno de los guardias estando cerca de la princesa se sacudió el agua de enzima como si fuera un perro mojado salpicándola, cosa que no agrado a Luna quien se le quedo viéndolo firmemente este hiso una sonrisa trabajosa avergonzado y pregunto a Luna

- Princesa ¿no cree que esta tormenta es un poco extraña?

- Es solo una tormenta no tiene nada de extraño

Respondió Luna otro guardia nocturno expreso su inquietud por los demás y por la capitana Annilan

- ¿Que abra pasado con el resto? la tormenta cayo de pronto y ni tuvimos tiempo de buscarlos, ¿la capitana los tendrá a salvo?

Otro guardia le respondió

- Por supuesto debieron refugiarse al igual que nosotros

- Pero y si no, no podremos reagruparnos hasta que termine la tormenta

Pero Luna no pensaba en la seguridad de los de más y mucho menos en la de Annilan quien es su amiga más cercana, pues estaba más que segura que ella estaría bien, no creía que una tormenta fuese capaz de poner en un riesgo real a Annilan y sus corceles, en vez de eso estaba más pensativa por los posibles estragos que la tormenta causaría si esta se desplazara a Canterlot eso talvez acontecería en la cancelación de la celebración del solsticio de verano.

Avían transcurrido varias horas y la tormenta no había hecho más que empeorar y lo que lo volvía más estresante es que solo faltaba una hora para el amanecer, las dudas y las interrogantes agobiaban a Luna, nerviosa y con la paciencia agotada encendió una luz con su cuerno una vez más para explorar la cueva, sus guardias aunque inconformes, como tales no podían dejar a su princesa ir sola asique la siguieron, al adentrarse más a la cueva la oscuridad se volvía cada vez más profunda, uno de los guardias sintió estar pisando piedras y los guardias que estaban a su lado lo percibieron también, Luna al dar con lo que se sentía como piedras filosas redirigió su luz que daba al techo de la gruta y al dirigirla al suelo la cueva entera se ilumino con excepcional claridad pues las piedras eran piedras preciosas, un maravilloso tesoro lleno de joyeles, gemas y todas clases de riquezas impresionante en cantidad, al ver esto Luna se sobre salto e igual hicieron sus guardias uno de ellos en su alegría incluso salto en sima del increíble tesoro y empezó a jactarse y regodearse, los del resto con excepción de Luna se acercaron tocaron y se deleitaron con las gemas, pero un guardia a su alado hiso un comentario que la puso en alerta

- Cómo es que buscábamos un monstruo y terminamos encontrando un tesoro de gemas digno de un dragón

El guardia que se revolcaba en las gemas las escalo hasta el montón más alto para volver a lanzarse sobre ellas y al lanzarse choco contra algo que era extremadamente duro, el corcel quedo aturdido haciendo que su superior se enfadase y regañase duramente

- ¡Hey tú! ¡Baja de allí soldado compórtate frente a la princesa!

Luna se incomodó por el escándalo y les pidió no levantar la voz ni hacer ruidos pues tenía la impresión de no ser los únicos en esa cueva

- ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

Le preguntaron a Luna pero antes de poder explicarles empezó a sentirse un sismo bajo sus cascos, las gemas al vibrar hicieron un ruido desagradable y estruendoso y el poni en la sima del cumulo voló rápidamente a un sitio seguro entonces el cumulo de gemas empezó a parecer más grande las joyas rodaban y caían en gran numero de un lado a otro Luna grito

- ¡Retrocedan! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Oculto debajo del enorme tesoro Luna alcanzo a ver un par de grandes y horrendos ojos amarillos de una criatura monstruosa con un gran hocico lleno de decenas de colmillos tan grandes como ellos, el resto de su escamoso y grande cuerpo verde, con un solo movimiento surgió de debajo de las joyas provocando una enorme avalancha de gemas que sepulto a los guardias de Luna, la descomunal creatura bramo un rugido ensordecedor que sacudió aún más la gruta asiendo que decenas de estalactitas se cayeran y otras más se destrozaran en miles de escombros y provocando que algunos soldados salieran volando y los de más corrieran para apartarse, el colosal dragón fijo sus iracundos ojos en Luna una sensación paralizante recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa Luna quien grito con mayor ahínco

- ¡Corran! ¡Todos salgan de la cueva! ¡ha hora!

Con un hechizo de fulgor que arrojo luna al hocico de la formidable vestía consiguió segarlo y ganar un poco de tiempo corrieron o salieron volando los guardias que dando solo la princesa Luna y el dragón, y ella apago la luz que emitía su cuerno que dando la cueva absolutamente oscura sin la más mínima y tenue luz y uso otro hechizo para convertirse así misma en neblina con la esperanza de no ser encontrada fue entonces que el dragón hablo con voz de trueno

- ¡Torpe criatura! No puedes esconderte de un dragón somos los más perfectos y feroces depredadores, ¡aparece pequeña sabandija! no importa que no haya luz, nuestra visión es aún mejor en la oscuridad

El inmenso dragón busco a Luna y al no poder encontrarla se enfureció más y empezó a escupir grandes llamaradas de fuego calcinantes que sumado al vello resplandor de las gemas a su alrededor iluminaban perfectamente la cueva y rujió como los truenos.

Al salir volando de la cueva los guardias fueron derribados por los fuertes vientos, tan solo mantenerse en sus cuatro cascos era forzado, un gran rugido se escuchó claramente a pesar del intenso y confuso sonido de los vientos tormentosos y el crujir de los arboles

- ¡Debemos volver!

Exclamo uno de ellos pero otro le objeto

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso era un dragón! ¡si volvemos! ¡nos convertiremos en su cena!

- Pero la princesa esta allá adentro

Otro guardia es decir un tercer guardia les pregunto con desesperación

- ¡¿Por qué no ha salido la princesa?!

Un cuarto guardia respondió esa pregunta

- ¡No es obvio para evitar que el dragón saliera a matarnos!

El guardia que deseaba volver los miro con des agrado

- ¡Qué ridículo! somos nosotros los que deberíamos protegerla

Sorprendiéndose por la contrariedad su sargento ordeno volver a la cueva pero también ordeno no adentrarse hasta donde el dragón y la princesa estaban si no que aguardaran el momento justo.

Luna se avía ocultado de la visión nocturna del monstruoso dragón al convertirse a ella misma en neblina pero eso no bastaba pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el dragón la encontrara con su finísimo olfato y blasfemaba y escupía su fuego, babeaba el combustible que era su saliva prendiéndose en el suelo a pesar de estar húmedo

El dragón desato su furia al soltar gigantescas llamaradas envolventes e infernales, los guardias observaron esto temblando de pavor pero ocultos donde la salida de la cueva ocultos detrás de las estalagmitas, el fuego alcanzó a quemar levemente a Luna a pesar de estar a un convertida en neblina no tuvo más opción que regresar a su forma normal y ocultarse detrás de una estalagmita, preocupada y con una respiración agitada al ver que el fuego ardiente del dragón se aproximaban velos mente por lo que se vio obligada a saltar a un lugar seguro pero tan pronto aterrizo del salto el dragón con su mirada atenta pudo verla de reojo y oírla con su agudo oído este sonrió sombríamente mostrando docenas de colmillos aserrados y extremadamente afilados y puntiagudos, abrió sus fauces para acertar una bocanada de poni, luna se asomó desde su escondite y vio esto con gran estupor pero reacciono levantando vuelo al último instante, el tremendo hocico se serró a pocos centímetros de las patas de Luna con una descomunal fuerza mordiendo y azotando las rocas con una impresionante explosión de rocas

- ¡Deja de esconderte maldita alimaña!

Al dragón le avía dolido el potentísimo golpe en su hocico por lo que rujió causando un sismo estridente y ensordecedor pero se cayo repentinamente al ver en frente de él sin una sola señal de temor estaba la princesa Luna y dijo

- ¡Aquí me tienes reptil!

El dragón volvió a sonreír sombríamente y se reía a carcajadas de ella lo que no noto es que aquella Luna que tenía en frente solo era otro encantamiento hecho por Luna la verdadera yacía detrás del dragón y teniendo cuidado de no ser golpeada por la muscula y enorme cola extra puntiaguda, Luna se escabullo lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta que el dragón acometió un salvaje ataque que sacudió el suelo a la falsa Luna haciendo que su cola se balanceara peligrosamente cerca de la verdadera inevitablemente golpeando la y noqueando la, el leve choque para el dragón lo percibió poco después de notar que la poni no era real viendo esto los guardias recogieron a la inconsciente y mallugada princesa corrieron pavoridamente oyendo los horrendos rugidos del dragón detrás de ellos a la salida de la cueva para cuando pudieron sentir el fuertísimo viento este los derribo a todos, al mismo tiempo la princesa se les avía caído trataron de levantarla pero los vientos huracanados casi se la llevaban volando

- ¡Hay que ocultarse en el bosque! Ustedes se la llevaran a adentro de él y el resto distraerá al dragón

Los guardias aceptando sus órdenes respondieron al unísono

- ¡Si señor!

Mientras tanto el dragón surgió chocando su gran lomo en la boca de la cueva examino con atención a todas direcciones pero no logro ver a ningún poni, intento reconocer el olor a equino pero los fuertes vientos arrastraron todo rastro de aroma y al no poder encontrarlos se endemonio despidiendo una enorme llamarada de fuego que alcanzo los arboles cercanos entonces se le ocurrió incendiar los alrededores pues no podrían estar lejos aprovechando las corrientes de la tempestad alzó sus in admirables alas logrando elevarse con facilidad entonces desato el infierno en Everfree

Sobre volando por encima de los bat ponis que acompañaban a la desmallada y golpeada princesa estaba el dragón que como un demonio incendiaba todo el bosque provocando el más grande de los infiernos

- ¿No se suponía que los otros iban a distraer al dragón?

- Lo más probable es que hallan huido

- ¡Maldición!

- Escucha soldado el fuego no tardara en apagarse esperemos aquí hasta que el dragón se halla ido después despertamos a la princesa y nos largaremos

Para su sorpresa y suerte la lluvia intensa avía cesado al igual que los fuertes vendavales, esto le aria más fácil al dragón de volar y seguir incendiando el bosque

- ¡Estupendo y a hora qué!

Refunfuño el guardia al notarlo

- Solo esperar

Pero no podían que darse en un solo lugar yaqué el fuego avanzaba con velocidad a pesar de estar mojados los árboles, despertaron entonces a la princesa que reacciono poniéndose de cuatro cascos repentinamente

- Tranquilícese princesa está a salvo, más o menos

- ¿Que paso con el dragón?

Pregunto Luna

- Incendia el bosque trata de hacernos correr para encontrarnos

Le respondió el sargento, vio luna que el dragón no se encontraba muy lejos incendiando todo a su alrededor razono que si seguía así destruiría la mitad del bosque y a miles de animales junto con él, dijo pues

- Hay que vencer a este dragón

Los soldados se sorprendieron

- Con todo respeto princesa no acabamos de salir de la cueva aduras penas, por poco fue devorada y a hora quiere enfrentarlo

- Estoy consciente del peligro pero si no enfrentamos a este dragón incendiara la mitad del bosque matando a miles de animales

- Es muy noble princesa pero ¿que planea hacer?

Luna despego saliendo de las arboledas abrasadas mostrándose al dragón bajo la plenitud de la Luna llena asiendo un hechizo que hiso que su cuerno brillara más intensamente que la propia Luna llenándolo de una intensa actividad eléctrica y lanzándolo al dragón quien espero despreocupadamente el ataque pero para su sorpresa este fue mucho más potente y doloroso de lo que él esperaba electrocutándolo y chamuscándole el hocico entonces el dragón enfurecido tomo una gran bocana de aire para después lanzar una enorme llamarada de fuego calcinante.

Los guardias observaban ocultos sorprendidos del impresionante espectáculo que ya había demorado, el dragón escupía gigantescas llamas que la princesa apenas esquivaba y la princesa con un hechizo lanzaba un poderoso arco eléctrico que el dragón resistía, con decisión salieron los dos guardias de su escondite empezaron a distraer al dragón de la atención que le prestaba a la princesa, les lanzo una llamarada que apenas pudieron alcanzar a esquivar fue entonces que Luna les hiso una señal para que junto con ella empezarán a ganar altura y tras ellos el dragón, ganaron mucha altura para luego dejarse caer en picada, la vestía arremetió muchas mordidas pero sin alcanzar a alguno de ellos caían y caían a una impresionante velocidad los guardias que acompañaban a Luna se separaron del camino tras su señal para que el dragón se enfocara únicamente en la princesa ya casi por salir de las oscurísimas y espesas nueves Luna le arrojo nuevamente el hechizo de furor para segar al coloso momentos antes de izar sus alas para evitar una muerte fatídica pero el dragón inevitablemente cayo causando un gran estremecimiento de la tierra que causo que esta se partiera desgajara y arrojara miles de fragmentos por los vientos, los arboles ya calcinados se convirtieron en una nube de ceniza que oculto por completo ala enorme vestía.

Luna y sus guardias continuaron en vuelo guardando distancia por que la nube de ceniza omitía la ya pobre visibilidad y habiéndose disipado la espumosa nube aterrizaron aun guardando distancia y ahí estaba el tan abominable dragón patas arriba y con esa repugnante lengua bífida de fuera, uno de los guardias exclamo externadamente

- ¡Lo logramos! ¡lo logramos! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Luna y el sargento sonrieron pobremente luego este le pregunto

- ¿Cómo se produjeron tan grandes llamas en un bosque empapado por lo que fue todo un monzón

El otro guardia pregunto también a luna

- ¿Y cómo rayos se formó ese monzón tan rápido?

- Todas las razas de dragones tienen llamas distintas cada rasa distinta de la otra, la llama de este dragón debe tener propiedades mágicas solo sé de otro dragoncito que también tiene propiedades mágicas, la magia en la llama de este dragón debe poder prender en fuego casi cualquier cosa, por eso me quemo cuando estaba convertida en neblina y su saliva se encendió en el suelo húmedo de la cueva, cocina todo a miles de grados. En cuanto a la tormenta

Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo

- No tengo idea de cómo se formó tan rápido, pero después de todo esto es Everfree aquí ocurren cosas extrañas todo el tiempo ha hora hay que buscar a la capitana Annilan y a sus tropas si no lo asemos en los próximos minutos tendremos que irnos, la celebración del solsticio de verano está por empezar

Los guardias se impresionaron pues la que apenas se avía en enfrentado y vencido a un dragón estaba resuelta a no faltar a esa celebración ni siquiera a llegar tarde pues para sus adentros esta no podía empezar ni realizarse sin ella además tenía muchas preguntas para su hermana y muchos cuestionamientos

El guardia menor razono y menciono que este dragón tenía que ser la bestia monstruosa de la que los aldeanos estaban temerosos una vez dicho eso podían estar tranquilos e irse a casa en paz después de encontrar a la capitana y la tropa y en cuando dijeron eso una respiración les causo una sensación fría, a sus lomos los ojos amarillos e iracundos del dragón los observaba con una mirada que penetraba hasta los huesos, los ojos de los tres se hicieron pequeños y grito Luna

- ¡Sepárense!

Lo que fue pensar rápido pues el dragón lanzo un tremendo zarpazo que partió y separo el suelo pero sin alcanzar a alguno, Luna echaba un vistazo para cerciorarse que era ella quien era perseguida y así era el dragaron la perseguía endemoniadamente rugiendo más ensordecedoramente que un trueno y vio Luna la cueva del dragón y pensó en una locura destruir la boca de la cueva para encerrar al amenazador demonio para siempre, levanto el vuelo para apresurarse entrando en la cueva adentrándose hasta lo profundo e iluminando su interior con la luz de su cuerno aprovechando las cuantiosas gemas, el gran resplandor no pasó desapercibido para el dragón sumado al aroma de la princesa que este seguía desde el bosque, al entrar el dragón noto que la luz que emitían las gemas seguía fuerte y clara por lo que la poni debía seguir adentro escarbo en las gemas tratando de encontrarla causando que las gemas se movieran por cientos de miles cambiando el hermoso espectro de la luz, al no tener suerte se clavó de lleno en las gemas quedando totalmente oculto y surgió desde los adentros lanzando una gigantesca llamarada de la rabia entonces vio el punto desde donde se emitía más luz su punto de origen, escarbo nuevamente encontrando una esfera que era la que emitía toda la radiante luz descubriendo que era otro de los trucos de la princesa, abrió el espantoso hocicó mostrando los terribles colmillos y engullendo la esfera y volviendo a la oscuridad absoluta repentinamente para su sorpresa una explosión sobresalto sus sentidos provenía de afuera del hueco de la cueva pero no era lo suficientemente lejos para no ser en la cueva entonces se dio cuenta la poni trataba de encerarlo en su propia cueva desplego sus titánicas alas tomando vuelo arrojando millones de gemas y golpeando y destruyendo las estalactitas con sus alas en su camino, mientras tanto Luna arrojaba potentes hechizos que estallaban dañando los soportes que servían de cimientos a la cueva pero sin éxito pues estos eran varias veces más grandes que el propio dragón, con una intensa desesperación en el semblante de Luna tomo todo el poder que pudo reunir apretando los dientes hasta que le crujían y el dragón estaba ya a unos metros ya por devorarla entonces soltó el potentísimo poder acumulado.

Los guardias que no estaban lejos escucharon una explosión claramente más poderosa y mucho más ruidosa que el de los volcanes al llegar vieron que la cueva estaba totalmente derrumbada sin señal de la princesa ni siquiera señal del dragón mientras volaban vieron que la capitana Annilan y sus tropas ya estaban allí.


End file.
